A merman in my pool
by naruhina139211
Summary: ok i suck at this but. young Hinata hyuuga is the daughter to bissness tycoon hiashi. her life is dull with nother interesting in it,the last think she exspect was to one stormy night find a merman in her pool M incase Naruhina
1. My new merman

**Read!: i have no clue why but i'm writing this because i'm borad...hinata's POV, and it's kinda something i was thinking about while at the cliffs. some OOCness and other shit, lots of cursing and lemons now and again(maybe) lots of fluffyness and drama and blood and gore(M rated)**

**_italicsflashback _****_bold: inner voice _**'blah' thinking "blah"talking underlineA/N:

A merman in my pool

It was a rainy night as I sat on the swing outside in my yard. My hair stuck to my face and my bear back. I was dressed in my black tank top with my old gym shorts as my pants. I always loved the rain, it was well...calming I guess. My mother always said. "_Hinata, your element is water, just wait. One day you'll find that one person that fits with water. " _

Whatever that means. Men aren't really on my mind at the moment, they never were. I always cared about my school work frist, and my sister. Hanabi is five years younger then me, and Kimmi is my cousin's daughter. Neji died last month and Tenten didn't want her so the little brown haired baby came with me and my father. My dad is a powerful business tycoon that only cares about his looks and Hyuuga corps. That's the name of his shipping company. Hyuuga corps ships anything, and I mean anything, from paper to drugs. The drugs are part of the medical branch. I saw my sister walked out with her rain coat on and my in her hands. My sister is a good quite child that does whatever you tell her to, she's a great fighter too, once a boy tried to get her while we were shopping. I was about to help till Hanabi knocked his teeth in, really.

"Onee-chan, you'll get sick if you don't came inside soon." Her pale white eyes showed me sadness, some cuts were on her as well as a band-aid over the bridge of her noes. "Otou blow up again?" I asked as my sister handed me my black rain sliker. She nodded her head and sat on the larger stone next to the wood plank swing I sat on. "Onee-chan...why does father lose it sometime?" I looked at the nine year old girl with a sad smile. My father was always blowing up, I can't really blame him, he is a stressed out businessman basically raising three girls. But most of the time he's just a cold man that's locked away in his office or room. "I don't know imouto."(A/N:younger sister)

I looked at our pool and sighed, I was sad. The pool was mucky from lack of care and cleaning, that and my baka of a father built the stupid bowl over a sewage pipe. I heard thunder and grabbed my sister's hand. We ran till a lightening bolt hit the ground in front of us! We were blown away and hit the fence. I tried opening my eyes but some of the rocks and dirt hit my face making it painful, my right arm felt warm, my left felt like something had tore it right off my body. "Onee-chan!" I heard my sister call out, but I couldn't move my body, I felt cold. I felt something grip my shirt and shake me. It was too rough to be my little sister, so even though it hurt I opened my eyes. What I saw completely sent a wave of confusion to my mind. I saw deep sea blue eyes with whisker marks on each cheek, messy blond hair and...and A tail?! I fully opened my eyes to see a topless teenage boy griping at my forearms slowly shaking me awake. When he saw I was awake he stoped and smiled a..what looked like a foxes smile. "Good see you wake, now me help please?" Was he speaking backwards?(_A/N: yoda?! O)_

I looked next to my left thigh to see what looked like a red/orange fish tail, like on a mermaid. Well merman in this case. I felt my face heat up as I looked at the boy's chest, he didn't have bulging muscles like a steroid body builder, but it did look smei-muscular. Soon my whole body felt like it was heating up, then...everything went black.

When I came too the rain had stopped and I was in my sister's tree house. My coat was drying and my sister was sleeping with a stuffed rabbit in her arms. I looked out the window to se that my father's car was gone, when my eyes wonderd to our shitty pool I cold have sworn my eyes popped out of my head. It was crystal clear with a blue green tint to it. What also shocked me was that the merman was swimming around in the water and doing aerial flips and turns. I climbed down and sat on the ground near the edge. The blond popped out of the water with the same smile from before and swam over to me. I wasn't scared or freaked out, well not on the outside. 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'

"Hi's, my name Naruto Uzumaki, you?" He stuck out his hand as if he wanted to shake hands, I've never touched a boy, should I? I put my hand out and shook hands then said my name. "Hinata Hyuuga. Nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki." The blue eyed boy smiled again and swam in a small circle, then he rest his head on the concerte edge, his chin rested on his folded arms. "Is something wrong?" I asked as i looked at the blond. he turned his head and scooted over to my side. "I never swim alone, in you come!" he grabbed my hand and dragged my into the cool waters. I began panicking because I don't know how to swim. Naruto tried calming me down but it didn't work. I got out of his grip and sank to the bottom. I tried swiming up to the surface but I was fading out. My head hurt and my ear felt like they were going to burst! Soon I felt arms around my body and was in a warm hug. I opened my eyes to see Naruto was holding me bridal style in the water. "See? No need scaredness, Naruto has Hinata-hime." Naruto smiled, not his fox grin but a genuine smile, like a curved line. I felt a blush on my face and looked away. Naruto put me on the pool steps and went under water. I looked down only to have his fin splash me in the face as he jumped in the air. His fin curved, like a spoon and carried water in the dip, when Naruto did a back flip the water hit me. Well so far everything seemed out of ordinary, like one dream. then again, that's all my live ever felt like, a stupid dream with no end. Maybe finding a merman would make my empty life a little more...bright? Today diary, i found a merman in my pool.


	2. 4 days love and yells

A merman in my pool. High school,hello

Morning came as I rose out of bed and into my school uniform. A plain white shirt with a silk tie and navy blue skirt. It ended to my knees. I hated showing any part of my body unless I'm sleeping. I looked outside. it was bright and sunny, tipical right? I looked out my other window to see Naruto sleeping on the blow up bed I gave him. So far he'd been here 1 days and liked the pool. Naruto is the prince to the merpeople kingdom. It seems the women in the sea have come to an illness. I grabed my bag and a pop tart. Hanabi was in the living room watching T.V. I looked around and saw my father wasn't here today, I thought he'd be back now. "Nee-chan, where is tou-san?" The brown haired girl looked at me with a smile. "He just called, he'll be gone for two whole months!" My sister jumped at me laughing, I haven't seen that in a long time.

"Wait, why arn't you dressed for school?" I asked when I saw that my sister was still in her footy PJ's. The white eyed girl looked at me and pointed to Kimmi's room. "I can't leave her, I told my teacher I crushed my foot." I laughed at the exscuse my sister said, this girl hasn't even caught a cold and she lied about crushing her foot? "Ok, but stay inside alright?" I kissed her forehead and left to my car. Naruto went to the edge and smiled that goofy fox grin. "You go where?" I looked at the merman and sighed, he still couldn't speak right. "School." I was about to go to my corvet, till...Naruto somehow grew legs and came out of the water. "I go with!" I looked at the blond and then...I fainted.

When I came to, I was in the living room with Hanabi talking to Naruto, this time he was dressed in cothes. Thank goodness. "You can really talk to fish?" Asked my sister as she stared at Naruto as if she'd just discovered pure gold. "Yep, but sharks mean, whale sharks ok." I just sighed and walked over. "It looks like I'm not going to school." I sat down and turned the T.V on, I'm so lazy sometimes. "Ohh, glowing box!" Naruto bouned up and down as he looked at the cartton caracters chase eachother. "It's called a T.V" Said Hanabi as she got up and sat next to the blond merman. I looked at Naruto and slightly blushed, he was wearing one of my cousin's shirt that were pretty tight around the body. I could see all his muscles, he had more then Sasuke. I guess swiming since the day your born does that to you. "So, how'd you lose your tail?" I asked with a borad tone of voice. Naruto turned around and smiled that foxy grin. "It curse. That how I get here. I come out of water then I lose fin, but I die in 4 day." My eyes poped out of my head, he was going to die?! In three days? "Witch say. 'Find ture love in 5 days, or you turn to sea foam. One go by so that leave 4." A tear came to his sea blue eyes as he continued to watch T.V. My heart sank, he was going to die just because he needed to find his ture love? But love takes forever to find, it took alot of people I know, it took them years to find the right one, so how will Naruto find his ture love in 4 days?

I heard my phone ring, I picked it up, it was Kiba. "Hinata where are you?!" He shouted, I moved the phone so I couldn't hear his yelling and shouts. "Damnit bitch answer me! I'm coming over to teach you not to miss school!" he yelled. Tears came to my eyes as I ran to the house alarm. "Why don't you just go back to your damn ocean?! Get out!" I yelled to Naruto as tears continued to leak from my face. I ran to my room and sobbed into my pillow. I heard the door open, it was Naruto. "I no know why you yell, all I know that you sad...what wrong?" He sounded like an idiot! Why was I cursed to deal with stupid people?! "N-nothing, just go home." I turned to my side so he couldn't see my face. The bed went down and I felt his warm hands on my face. He turned me around so I could look at him in the eyes. Those deep sea blue eyes were really beautiful, they looked like they were full of water, like he was about to cry. Naruto hand both hands on my face, his thumb rubbed away my tears. "Please no more tears...it's sad." I felt his warm breath on my face, for some reason he smelled like ramen and oranges. I breathed in his sent and without even thinking I wraped my arms around his neck. I was in an embrace without even thinking, his strong arms around my small body. "Thank you, and I'm sorry." I burried my face into Naruto's neck till my tears stopped coming. "Your welcome."

(A'N: Thats chapter two! Alrighty. well i'm in washinton at teh moment so if the next one doesn't come out soon it's because of that. also i'm in summer program till september 2nd so i'll be pretty buzy, laters!)


	3. Kiba

A merman in my pool ch.3, Kiba. _italics_flashback,**_ bold: inner voice _**'blah' thinking "blah"talking underlineA/N:

I was woken by the sound of yelling, there were only two people in my life that yelled, and I didn't like any of them. I rose from my bed, Naruto had left, where was he? "Naruto, Naruto." I went down stairs to see him, 5'11", semi-spiky brown hair, tan skin and red tatto markings on his cheeks. "Bitch! Who the hell is this blond dumbass?!" He screamed in my face. I tried holding back my tears, but it was no use. "You suren't talk to Hinata-hime like that." Threated Naruto, but why? Kiba turned around with a smug look on his face and yanked my hair. "Yelp!" I sounded like a dog getting stepped on. Naruto's face crunched up in to a pissed off exspretion, I'd never seen him like this. His whisker marks were more bold, his once stuning blue eyes now blood red what was happening?

"I said...let go Hinata-hime!" I couldn't see him, it was like he'd disappered into thin air! I tried moving my head to see, but Kiba had a firm grip on my indigo locks. "Boo!" I heard Naruto's voice, then Kiba gasping for air. The next thing I knew I was in Naruto's arms bridal style. I looked back to see a floting ball of water on Kiba's head, like the one you see in that movie with the wizards, only this was water.

I looked up at the blond with wide eyes, because his were still red. "N-Naruto?" I tried hiding my fear, but what could I do, then I remembered Kiba! "Kiba!" I tried getting out of Naruto's grip no avil. "Naruto snap out of it!" I rose my hand and slapped the blond, this somehow relsceing the water bubble on the Inuzuka. "Kiba?!" I went to the brown haired boy, only to get slaped on the face. "Dumb bitch! You picked up a feak!" With that he ran out the door. I sobbed on the floor with Naruto siting next to me. "What color...were my eyes?" I looked up at the blond and saw tears lecking from his blue eyes. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms around my torso. "Blood red...I'm sorry." Naruto just nuzzled his head into my hair, I could feel the mosit teardrops fall into my hair, I held the blond tighter for what reson I dpn't know.

The next day was satruday so no school. I was in my bed with Naruto dead asleep cuddled up to me. Three days till he would turn into sea foam, then what? Would he always be in the ocean? Or would he really die? "Nhg." Naruto made some noice so I moved more closer to him, one would say I was in love with him, one maybe right. But what was love? That feeling you get in you stomach when you see someone? Or this feeling of always wanting to be with this person and do everything in you power to make that person happy? There was a knock at my door, I thought it was Hanabi so I let the person enter, bid mistake. "Hinata?!" He was at least 5'11", had raven colored hair, onyx eyes wearing a over sized black shirt with baggy blue jeans. His hair also resembled a duck's ass, but I never told him. "S-Sasuke?! I thought you were in Japan with Sakura!" Agian I tried getting out of Naruto's hold on my body, but I was stuck. "No...we broke up so I came home. Care to tell me why these a boy in your bed?" His eyes were plain and simple, my cousin never did show much emotion(A/N: pleace note that the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's are distent cousins, but cousins none the less!)

"Oh this is uhh...Naruto...Uzumaki? Yes Naruto Uzumaki! And he's a...exchange student from...a island off the caost and he'll be here for three more days!"(A/N: did I menchan naruto's last name? if not read on) Sasuke looked at me with a disdent look, then over at Naruto and started laughing. "A-are you serious?! Hahaha N-Naruto Uzumaki? L-Like the ramen?!" I just sweatdroped as my cousin went downstairs and laughed his head off. I looked at Naruto and saw his eyes started opening. "Morning sleepy head." I said as I wiped away a stray hair blocking his beautiful ocean blue eyes. It may have only been 2 days, but already I was warming up to the merman, starnge consitering I always said. 'Don't ever fall in love'

(A/N:over! sorry but my aunts dragging me to church with her so i gotta go. hope this kinda gave you an idea of what i'm doing and how naruto and hinata's relasonship is starting, please excuse any word errors but i'm really not in the mood. laters! )


	4. Sasuke

A merman in my pool ch4. Sasuke.

It was dinner time. I sat next to Naruto, with Hanabi,Sasuke and Kimmi in her highchair on the otherside. "So Naruto, care to exspaln why you were in my younger cousin's bed?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a death glare, he always did this. In our first year of middle school when Sasuke came to live with us, a boy looked at my chest and Sasuke beat him till he was literly black and blue, Neji helped. "Uhhh? Oh bed! Home we sleep with whole family, I got lonly so I cralw in with Hinata-hime!" The blond put his arm around me and smiled his foxy grin, why use a mask?

Sasuke's eye twiched as he continued eating his rise, occaionaly staring at me and Naruto. After Dinner I washed the dishes and sat in the living room to watch some T.V. There wasn't really anything to watch. "I'll go take a shower." I left the couch and took a towl from the hall closet.

I turned the water on and let the steam fill up the room before going in. As I entered the water, the hot droplets touched my skin like warm rain, showers always soothed me when I was young, they still do. There was a nkock at the door, who could it be now? "Come in." I heard the door open and a grunt come from who ever came in. "I don't know about this Naruto guy, he could be trouble." It was Sasuke, of course. I slightly pulled one corner of the certon to see the raven haired boy. "Sasuke please. Naruto-kun is a good guy, he'd never-"

"Thats just it Hinata! He's a guy! Remember the last boyfriend you had? You had to change schools! All I'm saying is to be carful." The Uchiha's voice calmed down then I heard the door open and close with a slam. Tears came down my eyes as I remembered everything Kiba used to do to me, he still got away with most of it.

_'I had just started high school, I was a little perrky girl that wanted to make friends because this was my first time in America. I was in the halls when I saw a brown haired boy wearing a black leather jacket, loose ripped jeans and a spiky dog collar around his neck. I could tell he was a rocker, that was cool. "H-hi!" I swecked as I walked over to the tan skined boy, he gave me a fanged smile, my cheeks turned red and I shyly smiled. "Hi, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, you?"_

_"Hinata H-Hyuuga, nice to meet you." Kiba looked at me with caring dark brown eyes and took my hand. "Tell me where your next class is and I'll take ya." Since then me and Kiba would hang out and fool around, on my birthday he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes of course...but on that one day._

_Kiba came over to my house, no one was home and I told him that, but he still came in. "So...Hinata we've been going out for a while now, don't cha think it's time we." The Inuzuka was moving closer to me on the couch, I knew where this was going and I wasn't gonna let my high school boyfriend take my verginaty. "No Kiba, we're still in school." That was a huge mistake I made in my life. He struck me across my face. "Bitch I said now!" I'd never seen him like that, I tried running but Kiba pined me down and began felling up my shirt. "Ahhhhh!" I scremed so loud the neiagerbors came barching in. They found my on the bround with my shirt ripped off and crying. The next day I filed a report and the best the court could do was put a restrianing order on Kiba and put me in a different school. Kiba still knew where I lived and my cell number, but at least I'll never have to deal with him ost of the time._

I was about to turn the shower off when there was another knock. "Come in." My voice was cracked from the crying I was doing in the shower. "It me, I wondering why Sasuke-teme no like me." I laughed a little at what the blond had called my cousin. "He's just over protective about me, we're two years(A.N:just pertent) so he thinks I need protection, he's like an older brother." I heard the curtin move, I quickly tried coving myself, but Naruto had already pulled the curtin. I was exspecting him to freak because if my boobs like a normal guy or say something perverted. Naruto just looked at my face with a simple smile instead of his foxy grin. "Oh, he think I rape you?" I just looked at Naruto, I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, but smiled none the less. "Yeah, you could say that, you wouldn't would you?"

Naruto had an innocent look on his tan face, he looked like something out of a cartoon. "Nope." I was about to put the curtin back till Naruto stoped my and pulled my face close to his, I felt his breath on my ear as he spoke. "Unless you want me to?" With that he closed the only thing seperating me from the outside and bath tub. My eyes were wide, my cheeks over flowing different shades of red from embaressment. Did he really mean that?! He wouldn't do anything to me unless I want him to? I felt my whole body heat up as I turned the water temp to ice cold.

After my shower I was in my croped lavender top with loose plaid purple PJ bottems. Naruto was already asleep in my bed, he wore another of Sasuke's old shirts. A white shirt with nothing but boxers on under the shirt. I crawled under the sheets and was about to drift to sleep when I felt Naruto's strong arms around my body, what I didn't exspect was the wetness on my back. "Mama...mama." He was crying, I thought he said merpeople couldn't cry because their always in water. "Mama...mama." He continued to cry, I turned around and ehdl him close, his head buried in my chest, I didn't mind. "It's ok." Tears came out my eyes too, I was hurt to see him in pain. Mama? He misses his mom back home, poor guy. It looks like he might not be going home, ever.


End file.
